Shadowy Surprise
by Owllander14
Summary: Sequel to New Found Love. Shadow comes home from working late hours finds a shock of a lifetime something kinky, later finds he doesn't regret doing, soon comes to accept it and just goes with the flow. M/M Yaoi Slash Sonadow Lemon. Rated M: for Adult Themes and Bondage.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

A Romantical Surprise

Shadow was running late to be with his sweetheart, lover, Sonic The Hedgehog. At the time when they annouced they were together to the sonic team, Amy Rose and Knuckles were digusted with the idea but Tails supported them both in anyway he could in hope of staying friends with his best pal and congratulated the couple.

Shadow had to work a bit more late at GUN he just hoped his boyfriend wouldn't be disappointed in him. Finally, when it came time to leave, he rushed home running really fast, skating with his shoes. When he arrived home, he open the front door to the house, they both specially shared at the time becoming roommates.

"Hey, Sonic, I'm home!" He shouted out but no one answered back, he took out his gun and headed up stairs, thinking something might be wrong, but soon heard Sonic call from the bedroom.

"I'm in here, Shadow." Shadow visibly relax at hearing his voice and put the gun away and went to their shared room, he opened the door, he was speechless at the sight before him.

"Hey, there, sexy like what you see?" Asked the bold Sonic as he wiggled, tied and bound by pink ribbons to the four poster bed, wearing black, laced thigh high stockings and Shadow smirked, shaking his in disbelief only Sonic could have come up with this sort of thing, not that he would tell that to the blue hedgehogs face. That he didn't care for this kind of stuff but if it spiced things up and made his love happy he would do it for him.

"So, How did you get yourself like this you had help didn't you?" Shadow asked as he came closer, Sonic smiled cheekly answering him.

"Yep, You know Tails did not mind it, well he might have nightmares for a couple of weeks." Sonic laughed then Shadow joined him, he snorted a little, snickering.

"So, Uh... How should we go about this...?" Asked the awkward Shadow.

"Well, how about oiling me up first, handsome." Shadow reached for the exotic message body oil at the edge of the nightstand and he took off his white gloves then squeezed some on his hands, he rubbed it on Sonic's furless chest, the lavender fragrance fill the room, Sonic took a deep breath, closed his eyes enjoy it all. Then next it was the feather teasing with purple feather tickler, Sonic withered against the bed and moaned Shadow's name.

"Oh, Shadow! I cannot wait for you to fuck me!" He moaned.

The last thing that was used was a egg shaped vibrator, it was turned on and made a _buzz_ sound. Shadow teased his already hard buds.

Shadow, who was already aroused could not wait anymore, longer, he got to work on Sonic, stretching him with a scissor like action, on Sonic's puckered star, and he went down on him, making Sonic a moaning mess and as he reached his peak, he cried out his lover's name.

Shadow untied the blue hedgehog and positioned himself in front of his back entranced and Sonic nodded, as a signal saying he was ready, they kissed and Shadow eased himself inside, he first started out slow, then worked to make a faster paced rhythm, he positioned himself at an angle, hit sonic sweet spot, both went crashing over, hitting their peaks. Soon both collapsed taking in calm breaths slowing their already fast, beating hearts, basking in their after love making, enjoying the silence and each others company.

"So, You like your surprise I had for you?" Sonic gazed at his ebony boyfriend.

Shadow glanced down at him, his ruby eyes, warmly stared at the blue Hedgehog's emerald ones, making him blush at seeing so much love in them. He turned his head, looking away shyly.

"That I did Sonic but I don't know, if I will ever get used to it." Shadow admitted, Sonic smiled deviously at him, making the sharp part of his teeth show and wrapped his arms, around his lover's neck.

"We'll keep trying to find ways to get you to like it." Sonic answer slyly, Shadow groaned inwardly but he guess he'll just have to put up with it all.

"I have a surprise for you too, Sonic." He pulled out a ring and Sonic was gushing with excitement.

"Oh Shadow, it is beautiful, you really didn't have to do this..." Shadow cut him off with another kiss, just to shut him up.

"It just an engagement ring, nothing is going to happen yet, Sonic. Let's give us more time and see where this all goes, give it another couple of months, before we tie are lives permanently together.

"Okay, Shadow. Oh and Shadow?!" asked Sonic.

"What?" Shadow asked as he opened one eye and looked at him, ready to doze off.

"Love you!" Sonic said happy before exhaustion caused a deep sleep to come over him.

"Love you too, Sonic." Shadow mumbled as well, as he took to slumber.

The End.

A/N: I hope you like it.


End file.
